Mama's Pearl
"Mama's Pearl" was a hit recording for The Jackson 5 in 1971. It was one of six consecutive Top 5 singles for the legendary Motown, soul and funk group, reaching #2 when it was released and was written by the Corporation, a songwriting team that had helped the group score four consecutive #1 singles in a row for the group. It peaked at #25 in the UK. The song, while sung mostly by Michael featured cameo spots from brothers Jermaine and Jackie. According to a Jackson biographer, "Mama's Pearl" was originally called "Guess Who's Making Whoopie (With Your Girlfriend)". Producer Deke Richards reportedly had the lyrics and title changed to preserve Michael Jackson's youthful, innocent image.[1] Personnel *Lead and Background Vocals: Michael Jackson, Jermaine Jackson, Jackie Jackson, Tito Jackson and Marlon Jackson *Written, Produced and Arranged by The Corporation: Berry Gordy, Alphonzo Mizell, Deke Richards & Freddie Perren *Instrumentation by various Los Angeles studio musicians. Lyrics #'Michael': You send cold chills up and down my spine We kiss for thrills, then you draw the line, Oh Baby! *'J5': Oh baby! *'Michael': Cause your Mama told you that love ain't right But don't you know that lovin' is the spice of life? Yeah. CHORUS: *'Michael': Mama's Pearl, let down those curls Won't you give my love a whirl Find what you been missing *'J5': What you've been missin' *'Michael': Ooh ooh now baby Goody girl, let down those curls Let me give your heart a twirl Don't keep me wishin' *'J5': Keep me wishin' *'Tito': Bum ba bum ba bum ba bum bum bum ba bum ba bum ba bum bum bum bum ba bum ba bum ba bum bum Bum ba bum ba bum ba bum bum bum #'Michael': You want my lovin' yes you do-do-do #'J5': Yes you do, I know you do! Michael: Know my lovin' is true true true now baby #'J5': Oh baby! Michael: But your conscience tells you that love is wrong #'J5': Oooh! Michael: But don't you know that lovin' never hurt no one? Oh!!! CHORUS: #'Michael': Mama's Pearl, let down those curls Won't you give my love a whirl Find what you been missing #'J5': What you been missin' Michael: Ooh ooh now baby Goody girl, let down those curls Let me give your heart a twirl Dont keep me wishin' #'J5': Keep me wishin' #'J5': Girl don't be afraid #'Jermaine': Oh we've got the first step made #'Jackie': Ooh, the rest is up to you #'Jermaine': Here is what you do, let yourself go #'Michael': Let yourself just go, now now now, Let your lovin' flow, now now Just give it to me J5: Cause Ive got what you need Michael: Got what you need (piano solo) Lets fall in love, lets fall in love Find out what you're missing Goody girl, let down your curls Let me give your heart a twirl Why don't you give my love a whirl J5: Girl don't be afraid Jermaine: Oh we've got the first step made Jackie: Just give in, just give in to me J5: 'Cause I've got what you need Michael: Got what you need J5:Let's fall in love, let's fall in love Let yourself go Michael: Let yourself just go, let your lovin' flow Just give it to me J5: 'Cause I've got what you need got what you need Mama's pearl, don't be afraid Let's fall in love, let's fall in love Daddy's girl we've got it made Let's fall in love, let's fall in love Michael: Find out what you been missing sugar Goody-goody-goody girl Mama's pearl, don't be afraid Let's fall in love, let's fall in love Daddy's girl we've got it made Let's fall in love, let's fall in love